Alone
by Star flying girl
Summary: Everyone meets their soulmate once in their life, but if you don't see the magic of one moment you may loose everything"
1. Chapter 1

~Haruka ~

It's been a while...

Since I held a girl in my arms... kisses and touches and things like this... endless nights that make me forget even my name... wonderful girls with no name that pass by through my room and fade away before morning... none stayed more, ever. None made me want her a second time. Whenever I get one she tries so hard to impress me then she shows me everything in one night, mostly the same day when we met. None has that something that tells me she is the one...  
Maybe I am too self-centered. But I can't help it.  
The lights of the city are painted on this scenario I've seen a thousand times before, nothing new, still all so lively that nothing seems old. Just all so classical. I feel like I fit this world of lost people that seem walking with no direction... just like me.

It's been a while...

Since I had a good reason to smile... not laugh, like from a joke... just smile, just feel happy... the snow falls like from a flashback. From other skis then the ones above me, from a past, or from a future. These people, these children, all looking amazed at the shops full of toys and Christmas stuff.  
Long time since I spent Christmas with someone, with a friend or relative. Still, I don't feel sad... not even sorry for my fate. I actually feel good just being... myself. In my own little world hidden somewhere behind the naughty look of a careless, superficial tomboy I feel just perfect. So what if no one will ever be there with me? All alone in my world seems a nice way to live my life.

A shop's door opens in front of me letting a pretty young girl coming out in the coldness of the beginning of December. The snow flakes fall on her long winter coat and on her curly aqua-green hair. Suddenly the lights seem more lively then before, people seem to head towards something, just like I feel now. The scenario seems all new, unseen before.

I stop and stare. She turns and sees me, but I don't bother too take my eyes off of her. I wonder how I look now, insistent... pathetic, maybe.

It's been a while....  
Since I have seen such an amazing beauty.

~Michiru~

The sun is falling again on the white curtains…  
Beautiful and pure like always… People love looking at the sunlight, kids run to catch it and the flowers turn towards it. But I am different, I prefer rain. Maybe it is because I was born a raining day… Maybe it is because every night my tears roll down like the rain drops.

Morning… Another day starts. Soon I will be again to the roads between all these people that walk to their works or anywhere else. I know that they try to go somewhere but it seems to me that they go nowhere. It's so crowded in this town, but I know that every town is like this. I have seen so many towns around the world because of my job.

At nights I return home and fall on bed. No one is by my side. I don't remember a night that I spent with someone. I dated many times; many young men had the "honor" to have dinner with me. But they never managed to pass the door of my cozy apartment.  
The sun is falling on my bed now… It makes my room warmer. Only my room is warm, not my heart. But still, no one ever saw it. I can be such a great actress. It's part of my job, anyway.  
I stand up and get dress. A perfect dress is ready for a perfect doll. I look at myself in the mirror and smile. I must practice my smile. It seems like this smile brings hope to some people out there.

I look at my clock. Must leave now. Today it's an important day. Because today I will do something I want to do. It's almost Christmas. Out there some people believe that this is a wonderful period of time. I don't find something special on it but I respect their opinion.

Today I won't work. Today I will help some persons that weren't as lucky as me.

As soon as I get out I see the snow. It's beautiful… and cold… In the bus people speak about the weather. Some girls behind me sing a Christmas song. I smile…  
I decided to stop by a shop and buy some things. I will need them where I am going to.

It takes me only a while and soon I am out holding a basket of chocolates on one hand and my violin case on the other one. My aqua hair plays with the wind and gets in front of my eyes. When I take it off, my eyes meet a beautiful pair of green eyes.  
These eyes… deep with thoughts… they stare at me. And for a reason I feel like I want for first time to come closer to someone…to the owner of these eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

~Haruka~

She eventually turns and leaves. It seemed like an eternity... seemed like she looked right in my eyes, seemed like she looked through my eyes, in my soul.

I blink several times watching her shadow fading in the crowd. I look down and smile to myself 'How more stupid could I look in front of a simple girl walking out of a shop? I bet she got scared...'

Well, I probably don't care that much... it's not like me...

I have other things to do now... the team chose me as an official for this charity act... hmm... and my best friend asked me if I really have nothing better to do today. He can be pretty funny, but he has the idea that world spins around him. The charity sounds boring, but I find helping children more enjoyable then walking in the park just to kill time.

Anyway, for the time being I don't think I will be able to take those eyes out of my mind... I smiles again 'I must get a girl tonight to take me out of this mood.'

Till then... children. I bet there will be many people at this charity. Hm... why wouldn't they come? Everyone loves children, right...

I step in the big orphanage where they decided to have the charity. Hm... maybe to impress people.

There is nothing interesting you could see there... children were all gathered in a corner looking with huge, wondering eyes at the arrogant look on the rich and careless people in the room.

'Yea, sure, charity... circus for old snobs from the good world.'

I decided to go, make the donation and leave, but...

In stories there is always a 'but'.

In mine, this 'but' that made me change my decision and stay is a wonderful aqua-green haired woman with the most amazing eyes you could ever see in this world.

I was wrong... again. There are interesting things you could see at a charity.

And for sure my conception about beautiful girls changed. They are not all spoiled, even if they are rich, because she does look like this, considering the clothes she has.

I stop in a corner and watch her doing random things with so much calm and such a wonderful smile on her lips. For sure no one sent her here, she likes what she is doing now, helping others.

Weird, I decided to stay there as much as possible and look at her. I have never seen such beauty, or someone to drag my attention without even looking at me.

She is for sure more then others... but there again, I try to stay cold to myself thinking she is just... beautiful.

'I definitely need a girl to take me out of this mood tonight.'

~Michiru~

I turned and left. A smile upon my lips is the sign that this day maybe is better than I thought it would be. Then again maybe I am wrong. Maybe it was my impression only… I have such a big imagination.  
I walk to the road with my coat covering my expensive dress. I really like this dress, not because it is expensive. I just like the fact it is soft and simple. It has the color of my hair. Aqua blue… for other people it is nothing special, it is not even expensive for the people I work for.  
There is an emotional bound that connects me with this dress. My best friend designed this special for me.  
"Oh how I miss you, Setsuna" I whispered to myself.  
I walk in the orphanage where the charity event takes place. It's not the first time I visit this place. I walk around knowing every little part of the old building. It was never so full of people and as clear as it is now. And still I liked it more when all these cold people weren't here.  
The kids are sitting in a corner amazed by the colorful and beautiful rich clothes and the way they talk. If only they knew that what shines isn't gold.  
"Hey, Michiru, you came" a known voice comes from behind me.  
"Hey, Elsa. I wouldn't miss this chance to see you for anything" I speak before I even turn to see to whom this voice belongs.  
Elsa Grey, a sweet red haired young woman only a year older than me. She is working here as a teacher for the kids. We are friends; she is my only friend since Setsuna left.  
I chatted a bit with her and then went to see the kids. I believe they are more beautiful with their simple clothes than all these people.  
"Michi!" I heard some shy voices. They were afraid to scream in front of the crowd.  
I feel so calm with all these angelic smiles around me. I feel so warm when they smile, when they widen their eyes facing the basket of chocolates. I smile as well…  
From somewhere behind me someone is looking at me. I feel someone starring at me, following every movement of mine. But I don't feel uncomfortable. Because I feel I know these eyes.  
"Play for us, Michi" a little girl named Elena said using her puppy eyes on me knowing I can't resist her.  
I nod my head and walk to the small stage they did especially for me. This place feels so nice to me. I guess it is because it was my home for some years. It's warm like home with these kids that know how to love.  
I close my eyes holding my violin and starts playing.


	3. Chapter 3

~Haruka~

She moved from her place to where the children are.  
Bad for me, I can't see her that well anymore. So I decided to move somewhere else. I look through the big room and see a nice spot where I could sit and watch her from behind. Hopefully she wouldn't see me.  
She started playing her violin. 'Great, Haruka. An artist, you couldn't find a better target then this. You definitely have nu chance here.'

Still... watching can't do any harm.

People in the room don't bother to listen to her, but she doesn't play for them anyway... seems like she is playing for herself, no, or for the children. They know her, they talked to her so naturally. Maybe she works here.

I don't really care. I sit in a comfortable position and listen to her for a while.  
Until they begin the event. She stops playing, but again I don't bother to take my eyes from her. Bad thing, because she turns in no time and sees me. She looked at me as if she knew I was there... and smiled. She leaves her violin to her friend and comes right in my direction, looking in my eyes all the time.  
"Hello!"  
What a wonderful voice bothered to greet me. She is standing in front of me smiling softly, with kind of wondering eyes. She left me frozen, speechless. She is so natural, so gentle, so innocent. I really don't want to get involved with this girl too much. She seems out of my world.  
"Excuse me, does it happen to know you?"  
She keeps talking. What should I tell her 'I definitely know you from my dreams' or 'Not yet, but you have plenty or time to know me better.'  
I finally answer "No, I don't think I had the honor yet."  
What a formal answer, not like me at all...  
I don't want to get involved with her. It may end up bad...

Still... talking can't do any harm.

We stared talking about the charity and the people around.  
"So, why are you here?"  
"Um... well, I represent my team from motor-sports. They sent me this year."  
She smiled nicely... Why the hell is she talking to me? Why did she bother to look at me at all? Maybe she doesn't like the company here... or maybe... she just finds me attractive. 'Hey, you don't want to get involved with her, clear enough for you?'

"My name is Michiru." she said bowing her head a little. "Nice to meet you."

Still... getting a bit friends can't do any harm.

"Haruka. Nice to meet you too." I say taking her hand and kissing it.

~Michiru~

I was playing without caring for who was listening to me. I play for me and the people I care for. All the others disappear when I close my eyes. Even the sense that someone was staring at me disappeared that moment. The only thing I can see is the beautiful ocean; the clouds playing hide and seek with the wind. Such a wonderful feeling…

I know I am not good enough. I don't have time to practice. Not with the job I have to do. Not when I have to be with him at nights. I was really happy that he was out of country for some days.

As soon as I finish my song I open my eyes only to meet the same green eyes staring at me. So it's you… You again… Your eyes are so deep and even though you hide yourself, for a reason, I can see things in you. I feel I know you already.  
So I just went closer looking deep in this person's eyes.

"Hello" I greet her smiling.

My eyes, shyly, scanning her. What a beautiful female…  
Even though she seems like a young man I can recognize the female curls. I keep looking at her like a little girl, almost shyly. I am not good with strangers out of my job.

"Excuse me, does it happen to know you?"

I am trying to be polite. I don't want to annoy her. She doesn't speak. She may don't like being bothered by girls like me.  
But when I am just ready to apologize and leave, she speaks.

"No, I don't think I had the honor yet."

That was a nice answer. It was polite and cold as well. She was keeping her distance.

"So, why are you here?" I caught myself asking. Rude… how rude of me…

"Um... well, I represent my team from motor-sports. They sent me this year."

She answered me…well she is really nice. Most of people ignore me…expect if it is for my job…

"My name is Michiru" I introduced myself with a small bowing of my head.

Michiru… I rarely hear someone calling my real name. Only in that place people called me like this. He gave me other names… Names that I don't want to hear anymore. At least not now…

"Haruka. Nice to meet you too" she said and kissed my hand.

I blushed a bit. No one ever did this to me. It was so sweet, like in the movies.

"It's a honor to have you here, Haruka. Would you like me to show you around? There is a beautiful garden on the back of the building" I told her.

For a reason I wanted to spend some time with her. Maybe because she seemed different than the people I knew.

"Of course, if you have something better to do, I understand" I hurried to add because something in the way she was looking at me made me think she wanted to be by my side.

Maybe she was afraid of me…she wouldn't be the first anyway…


End file.
